narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Nine-Tails Chakra Mode
, Chapter 519, page 9 |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Chakra Flow, |jutsu type= |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Kurama, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Menma Namikaze~anime |debut manga=499 |debut anime=247 |debut shippuden=Yes |novel debut=The Last: Naruto the Movie |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations |movie debut=The Last: Naruto the Movie |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Novel, Game, Movie }} The Nine-Tails Chakra Mode is a heightened transformation unique to jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails. Appearance While this mode is active, the user gains a chakra shroud with six magatama markings around their neck, two distinctive horns resembling the Sage of the Six Paths' silhouette, swirl designs similar to the Uzumaki clan's symbol, and various other lines extending along their body. Minato's shroud had six additional magatama markings around the collar of his mantle as well as patterns extending from his sleeves to the palms of his hands, the latter of which can also appear on Naruto's shroud at times.Chapter 628 The user's eyes become orange when in this mode and whereas the demon fox cloak is red and releases chakra as boiling bubbles, this form's shroud is yellow and releases chakra as flickering flames.Chapter 499, pages 12-15Chapter 505 While in this form, Naruto's chakra signature and smell are different, as noted by Neji Hyūga and Kiba Inuzuka respectively.Chapter 559, page 4 In the anime, a slight dark aura is seen covering Minato's chakra cloak.Naruto: Shippūden episode 374 Two years later, with both halves of Kurama now sealed as a whole inside him, Naruto's appearance in this form changed again. His chakra mode's markings now has a more simplistic design with thicker lines, two of which wrap around his collar above the six magatama. His centre also has a single dot with a partial circle around it opening at the top and six lines stretching out from it; two of which spread down his legs where the part and wrap around his feet. The other two lines wrap around his waist that connect behind him next to a circle on the centre of his back.The Last: Naruto the Movie Years later as the Seventh Hokage, Naruto's Chakra Mode changes again, seemingly of Kurama's chakra and the Six Paths Sage Mode. In Kurama Mode, his upper body gains an inverted colour-scheme where his shirt turns dark while the lines turn bright, along with the circle on his abdomen being full. His cape also gains similar circle marking around the shoulder area. He also regains the markings on the back of his hands.Chapter 700+4, pages 4-7 His six magatama around his collar also seem to be missing. Minato's nine-tails chakra mode.png|Minato's Yin Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Naruto's Nine-tails chakra mode.png|Naruto's Yang Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Naruto Chakra Mode the Last.png|Naruto's Sage Kurama Chakra Mode in The Last: Naruto the Movie. New Chakra Mode.png|Naruto's Six Paths Sage Kurama Mode in Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring. Narutoinboruto.png|Naruto's Six Paths Sage Kurama Mode in Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Naruto Chakra mode Boruto.jpg|Naruto's "Alternate" Six Paths Sage Kurama Mode in Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Attributes The Nine-Tails Chakra Mode grants the user enhanced speed, strength, and durability. Naruto becomes strong enough to neutralise White Zetsu with a single kick,Chapter 545, page 11 and knock down the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path with an uppercut in conjunction with Killer B.Chapter 592, page 7 Naruto's speed is enhanced to the point that he could dodge the Fourth Raikage using his Lightning Release: Body Flicker Technique;Chapter 544, page 11-12 B compared Naruto's own usage of the Body Flicker Technique to the Yellow Flash.Chapter 505, page 12 Naruto's durability is also high enough to withstand extreme heat and steam-powered physical attacks with only minor injuries,Chapter 565, pages 11-13 and to endure the Ten-Tails' Tenpenchii, albeit losing his shroud in the process.Chapter 629, page 4 While in this form the user can produce chakra arms to interact with their environment or as a means of increasing their manoeuvreability. Naruto initially used the chakra arms as substitutes for shadow clones when forming the Rasengan and its variants, using a single arm to perform the technique's shape transformation,Chapter 567, page 13 and two arms to accomplish the shape and nature transformation of the Rasenshuriken, which he is able to throw while in this mode.Chapter 551, pages 13-15 Naruto could also make use of chakra arms to guide his Rasenshuriken to its target.Chapter 554, page 1 Unable to perform the Tailed Beast Ball without Kurama's cooperation, Naruto initially attempted to create the Tailed Beast Rasengan as a substitute,Chapter 520, pages 1-5 but ultimately developed the Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball instead.Chapter 595, pages 4-6 Like his predecessor, Mito Uzumaki, Naruto gains Kurama's ability to sense negative emotions,Chapter 534, pages 13-14 and can also sense chakra across great distances.Chapter 631 He is capable of sensing Kurama's chakra signature even while inside a chakra isolation chamber.Chapter 529, page 1 Naruto's immense life force while in this form causes Wood Release techniques to quickly mature into full-grown trees through close proximity, and White Zetsu to transform into trees upon contact.Chapter 545, page 14 Using Nine-Tails Chakra Mode was initially a risk to Naruto as he had to temporarily "shelve" his own chakra in order to access the chakra he removed from Kurama, during which time the fox could drain Naruto's own chakra, potentially resulting in his death. Shadow clones provided an additional risk, as Kurama could absorb chakra from each clone he made simultaneously. Moreover, Naruto also had to be mindful of how long he spent in this mode as there was a limit to the chakra he managed to pull away from Kurama.Chapter 519, pages 10-11 Despite these risks, Naruto eventually deployed a large number of shadow clones and still managed to maintain this form for an entire night. Gyūki attributed this to the fact that Kurama had willingly stopped taking Naruto's chakra.Chapter 567, page 18 When Kurama later accepted Naruto's friendship, the two combined their chakra and these limitations no longer applied.Chapter 570, page 10-15 Kurama Mode By synchronising his heart with Kurama's, Naruto is able to enter the complete version of Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, referred to as .Fourth Databook, page 250 In this form, Naruto's shroud parts down the middle and opens up into a full-length haori, revealing a black undergarment with three magatama on each side of his high collar. The shroud's numerous swirl patterns become complete, black circles, and the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker. In Kurama Mode, Naruto has access to the most powerful secret abilities of a jinchūriki, including the Tailed Beast Ball and Tailed Beast Transformation. Naruto's speed and strength are once more increased in this form, to the point where he was able to deflect five Tailed Beast Balls by simply moving past them at high speed. He is also able to perform partial transformations in this form, producing only Kurama's head, arms or tails as needed.Chapter 598, pages 1-2, 6Chapter 600, pages 14-16 Naruto is able to transfer his and Kurama's chakra to others, granting them tailless Version 1-like chakra shrouds that greatly enhance their techniques: Hinata Hyūga, for example, was able to deflect one of the Ten-Tails' tails with a single Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm.Chapter 616, pages 10-11 Kakashi Hatake stated that the power and volume of the transferred chakra was even greater than when Kurama had directly handed chakra to him, which had improved his Kamui at least three-fold.Chapter 617, pages 3-4 Despite Kurama's contribution, C claimed the transferred chakra more closely resembles Naruto's own.Chapter 616, page 6 Tailed Beast Mode Like other jinchūriki, Naruto and Minato are able to manifest their tailed beast's body, but rather than physically becoming the beast as other jinchūriki do, their chakra instead forms a translucent construct of Kurama — Naruto's being the same colour as his shroud and Minato's being a darker shade of yellow — and the markings on their backs trail off into a pattern resembling a skeletal structure.Chapter 571 Whereas Naruto originally had to enter Kurama Mode before manifesting Kurama, Minato does so without entering an additional form.Chapter 645, pages 6-9 Similarly, after both halves of Kurama are sealed inside him, Naruto no longer enters Kurama Mode when manifesting the Nine-Tails. Both jinchūriki's eyes become slitted when entering this form.Chapter 645, pages 1, 6 Kurama is able to control and speak through the construct without taking over its jinchūriki's body,Chapter 610, page 8 and the jinchūriki can allow others to enter its body, where they can be healed and reinvigorated by its chakra.Chapter 610, page 8 They are also able to transform Kurama's tails into chakra arms to interact with other large targets,Chapter 572 and retain the ability to perform their regular techniques, such as the Shadow Clone Technique or a larger-scale Rasengan.Chapter 645, page 7 Naruto initially couldn't maintain Tailed Beast Mode indefinitely because he and Kurama had not yet formed a perfect bond. At first they could only last for five minutes, but they extended the time to eight minutes by the time of the Ten-Tails' revival.Chapter 611, page 6 Naruto later increases his Tailed Beast Mode to an unspecified time limit during his subsequent transformations. In his final battle with Toneri Ōtsutsuki, Naruto demonstrated the ability to manifest Kurama outside of his body, allowing the two to fight independently while both are still able to access their respective Chakra Modes. Senjutsu Influence Naruto can combine his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and its various forms with Sage Mode to further enhance his abilities with the power of senjutsu.Chapter 645, page 8 In this state, Naruto was able to create a senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Ball,Chapter 645, page 10 as well as add senjutsu chakra to Minato's Rasengan.Chapter 645, page 8 The eye markings of Sage Mode also reflect on the manifestation of Kurama formed in Tailed Beast Mode, and as Naruto noted, he is able to absorb natural energy more quickly than usual while in Kurama Mode.Chapter 645, pages 6-7 Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto utilised his senjutsu-enhanced form against Toneri Ōtsutsuki and showed numerous improvements. His power had improved to the point that he could easily shatter Toneri's defences and overpower the Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion, which was capable of cutting the moon in half. Naruto seemingly demonstrated the ability to achieve flight without relying on the Six Paths Senjutsu, and could partition all of the power of this transformation into a single part of his body for enhanced strength. Six Paths Sage Mode With the power given to him by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Naruto is able to enter a form known as Six Paths Sage Mode, in which his eyes become yellow and his pupils take on a cross-like shape — without manifesting the orange pigmentation around his eyes that is present in Sage Mode. While in this state, he is able to don a new chakra cloak similar to his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, during which he can fly and manifest a set of nine Truth-Seeking Balls.Chapter 673, pages 14-17Chapter 680, page 12 Naruto retains the ability to enter Tailed Beast Mode,Chapter 695, page 5 but at a similarly augmented level as his Kurama avatar's size and might rivals Sasuke Uchiha's Complete Body — Susanoo.Chapter 695 Through the use of shadow clones, Naruto has shown the ability to combine three Kurama avatars into a single construct with three faces and six arms, which greatly resembles his ancestor Asura Ōtsutsuki's own chakra avatar.Chapter 670, page 17Chapter 696, page 15 Trivia * Upon first observing Naruto's chakra shroud in Kurama Mode from behind, Kakashi momentarily mistook Naruto for Minato. * Prior to Naruto entering Kurama Mode for the first time, the markings on Naruto's chakra shroud would extend further along his arms and legs whenever he attempted to form the Tailed Beast Rasengan, causing his cloak to briefly progress toward its complete form.Chapter 519, page 14Chapter 520, page 1Volume 55 cover * In Kurama Mode, the facial markings on Naruto's cheeks resemble Bagua trigrams, specifically the ☰ trigram. * In Power, despite the fact that Naruto had not yet subjugated Kurama's chakra, motivated by the Tonika Village orphans' plea to save Dokku and Shiseru, Naruto temporarily assumed an incomplete version of the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode after breaking free from Kurama's influence. During his brief time in the form, Naruto was able to form an incomplete Tailed Beast Rasengan as well. He was also able to enter an imperfect version of the Tailed Beast Mode, in which his seal spread over his body, forming unique markings. Much like Tailed Beast Mode, Naruto's chakra manifested into a replica of Kurama, although it lacked legs and possessed only six tails. In addition to the shroud's tails, Naruto was capable of forming chakra arms to bind his opponents while in this state.Naruto: Shippūden episode 295 * When Minato first entered this mode, the bangs at the sides of his face spiked upward and his chakra cloak gained horns similar to those of his son. However, he reverted to his origial hairstyle after being kicked by Obito in chapter 639 and it remained that way from chapter 640 onward. This change was replicated in the anime, with Minato's hair changing after being kicked in Naruto: Shippūden episode 378. See Also * Lava Release Chakra Mode * Lightning Release Chakra Mode * Tenseigan Chakra Mode References